Holding the Baby
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: I read on a forum, about an idea for a story with Tiva and a baby, this is the end result of my attempt. Tony is having trouble looking after Stan Burley's baby girl one night. He enlists the help of Ziva. Tiva all the way. Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters that appear in this story. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. I would own them if I could, I also would save Tony from making stupid errors. I just watched the episode __**Smoked**__ and I think Tony was the biggest idiot just then. I hate Jeanne, manipulative little so and so. The original characters that appear in the story are all mine. You can ask me for permission if you want to use any of them._

A/N: Okay, I'm a fan of Stan Burley. Who appears in episode **High Seas** from **Season 1**. If you have read my other works you'll know I have given him a family. This is an offshoot of my Tiva fics. As I have said before Kelly Louise Burley is a tribute to Gibbs's daughter Kelly. I read on a forum, about an idea for a story with Tiva and a baby, this is the end result of my attempt. Okay, you will also note that there is no consistency to my Tiva fics and this Oneshot. A big thank you to Empink, my beta and friend. Your help is so appreciated, thanks Em. Please read and review.

It was a quiet Saturday night. Not something unusual for Ziva David of Mossad. She spent a lot of time relaxing at home on the weekends. Unless people like Tony knocked on the door to watch movies or something. That happened so rarely now that Tony was with his new girlfriend Jeanne Benoit. Ziva turned to McGee's, rather Thom E. Gemcity's book, _Deep Six_, once more. She had reached Chapter 18, The Truth About Lisa. Even though McGee continued to refute the fact that Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Director Shepard were not the actual characters, it sounded like they were the characters in the book more and more. Ziva had to admit even though in public she hated the book, she admired McGee immensely for the fact that his insights into her mind and private life were in fact totally correct. Ziva stretched out on the couch in the lounge room of her apartment and with her feet resting on the armrest of the couch, she began to read.

It was an ordinary day at the office… 

The sound of a baby crying caught her attention, drawing all her concentration away from the book. By the sound of it, the baby and the parent were walking down the hallway in her direction. "Wonderful, so much for a quiet night," Ziva sighed. She tried to return to her reading.

_It was an ordinary day at the office. LJ Tibbs' team was working on the filing that needed to be done. Tommy lay stretched out over the desk as if he was sleeping. Lisa was shooting him glances every so often…_

Ziva put the book down as the baby cries sounded louder than before. "For goodness sake." Ziva threw her hands up in the air in frustration. The doorbell rang. Ziva paused, puzzled at the sudden sound. She walked slowly and cautiously towards the door. Unlocking the bolt and the security lock, she pulled the door open slowly. The baby's crying became enhanced as the door opened.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

Tony stood awkwardly holding a six month old baby in his arms. On one shoulder was a bag that Ziva recognized as Karen Burley's baby bag, which made the crying six month old in Tony's arms Kelly Louise, the daughter of Stan and Karen Burley. Stan had been a temporary member of the team a little while back. Lying on Tony's leg was a collapsible cot. Kelly was bawling her eyes out as Tony gave Ziva a sheepish grin.

"Can I come in?" Tony looked around as the neighbors looked out of their doors at the scene unfolding. "We're making a scene, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes, come in." Ziva opened the door wide and grabbed the cot from Tony's leg. She walked in, allowing her work partner to walk in to the apartment. Ziva closed the door behind him as he walked further into the apartment. Ziva followed him into the lounge room. Tony dropped the bag by the couch. He began to jiggle the little six-month-old girl in his arms, trying to quiet her down. Kelly continued to cry, not letting up. Ziva placed the cot next to the bag.

"Well, I guess you got left juggling the baby, yes," Ziva said helpfully. Tony grinned at her and she knew she had said something wrong.

"It's left holding the baby, Zee-vah," Tony teased as Kelly continued to cry. "Can you give me a hand here? I didn't realize it was going to be this hard!"

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever." Ziva cocked an eyebrow at him. "You think just because I'm a woman that I know what I'm doing, yes?"

Tony shrugged suggestively, trying to get Kelly settled. "Well, yeah, I guess that was my thinking."

Ziva sat down on the couch and relaxed slightly as these words swept over her. Her soft brown eyes looked at him directly. "If I help, you promise that you call the next time you decide to take it into your head to help out your friend and his wife with such a young kid."

"Look," Tony began, he slowed as his blue eyes met hers, "yeah, I promise."

Ziva held out her hands. "Okay, please hand her over to me then!"

Tony walked slowly over to Ziva. She took Kelly into her arms. Immediately the baby girl became much quieter. Tony looked at Ziva in surprise. "Don't tell me that Mossad teaches you this as well?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, mouthing the words, "_As if"_ at him. She rocked Kelly back and forth until the baby girl's sobs became nothing more than hiccups. Tony pulled the cot apart and placed the mattress, sheets and pillow inside.

"I'm going to get Kelly's bottle ready, give me five minutes." With that Tony disappeared into the kitchen.

Ziva sat rocking Kelly back and forth. Kelly's eyes began to droop. She slowly lost the battle of sleep in Ziva's arms. So engrossed in what she was doing with Kelly, Ziva didn't even notice Tony's return.

Tony lent quietly against the wall, a soft look playing across his face. When Ziva finally noticed that he was there, she turned around. A gentle smile was on his face. Ziva gave him a look. "Just picturing you as mummy," Tony said.

"Don't!" Ziva hissed at him quietly.

"You would make a great mummy." Tony's grinning continued as he walked over to the couch. He sat down on the armrest and looked over Ziva's shoulder at Kelly, handing Ziva the bottle. "I would be envious!"

"Would you?" Ziva said, not looking up at him, her face red from blushing at the compliments. "You seem to be enjoying the view!"

Tony shifted from the spot. "Sorry!" Tony said quietly, understanding the innuendo. He walked over to the other seat in the lounge and sat watching Ziva feed Kelly. Ziva glanced at him. Tony's eyes were soft and in them, something she didn't generally see from him in particular, a look of tenderness. Ziva never saw the real Anthony DiNozzo. He was always behind a mask, usually the mask of an Italian playboy out to impress. This was a new side to Tony.

'_Don't be,'_ Ziva thought as Kelly finished her bottle. "Not like you to say something like that!" Ziva said looking at him, their eyes meeting.

Tony's thoughts ran through his head. '_You don't know how hard it is to fight this!_ _I really want to be with you!'_

She looked at him intently. "Why didn't you go see your precious girlfriend? She could have helped you baby-sit your friends' six month old with you."

Tony looked uncomfortable as the words struck him. "Long story!"

"I have all night. How long do you have?" Ziva said, standing up and quietly walking over to the cot with Kelly in her arms. The baby's eyes closed as Ziva jiggled her a little. Ziva placed Kelly in the cot. She could feel Tony's eyes on her the whole time. Now, even as she bent over the cot, Ziva's bottom was the most pleasurable part of her that Tony's eyes could engage. Not that she minded. It had been a long time since she had captured Tony's attention like that, ever since he had been with Jeanne. Tony had been strict enough not to show signs of interest to any part of her anatomy. It was a nice feeling for Ziva to have Tony appreciating her physically. '_Back to Kelly, it's all about her not us,'_ Ziva thought, squashing her feelings.

"Have you got anything better to look at?" Ziva whispered as she turned to look at him.

"Sorry!" Tony said, looking uncomfortable.

"Stop saying that!" Ziva whispered at him annoyed. "Try and keep your voice down otherwise you'll keep the baby awake!" Ziva walked over to the couch and sat down, arms crossed. "I'm waiting, Tony!"

Tony, for the first time, noticed _Deep Six_ sitting on the couch. He grinned. "So you're still going! How far are you now from the end?"

"Stop changing the subject, Tony," Ziva whispered exasperatedly.

"I'm not, Zee-vah," Tony whispered back. "You answer my question and I'll tell you the whole story."

Ziva sighed, "Fine, before you interrupted me I was about to start Chapter 18…"

"The Truth About Lisa," Tony said almost hoarsely. '_Please, no! I've read that, that's the one reason I'm here.' _"Interesting, so how far are you through that?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I told you, I only just started when you and Kelly turned up, Tony!" Ziva could tell something was bothering Tony. "Are you okay?"

Tony recovered quickly. "Yeah, fine." Ziva moved her book. He moved over to Ziva and sat down beside her on the couch. "I had a row with Jeanne two days ago. Actually McGeek's book had something to do with it."

Ziva looked at him with surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry for you, Tony!"

Tony shrugged, touched by Ziva's concern deep down. '_I might as well tell her the whole story_!'

"Well, I was actually reading the chapter that you are reading now. Jeanne was reading over…" Tony looked over the back lip of the couch as Kelly began to cry. Ziva rose from the couch. She picked Kelly up out of the cot and walked back over to Tony.

"Sorry, Tony. It seems that Kelly wants to hear the story as well," Ziva said, a small smile on her face as her eyes moved from Kelly's to Tony's.

"Well, I won't go into too much detail. Jeanne was reading over my shoulder. I reached a certain point in the book and she got really angry and jealous. I said to her that it was only a book, but that made her even wilder." Tony put his arm behind Ziva and looked at her. "Anyway, we had an argument and she threw me out of the apartment. That was two days ago. She hasn't called or tried to get in touch with me." Tony felt himself being drawn to Ziva who was still holding Kelly in her arms. Kelly was once again asleep in her arms. '_No, I have to tell her. I can't keep this charade going with her any longer!_'

"Ziva, I'm not in love with Jeanne!"

Ziva whirled her head in his direction. "What, Tony…"

Tony pulled Ziva softly towards him with Tony's lips brushing against Ziva's as they kissed. Ziva didn't pull away, but rather drew in closer.

"Tony!" Ziva whispered in between breaths. Tony kissed her again making sure not to hurt Kelly in the process. They finally parted and Tony blue eyes looked into Ziva's brown ones.

"Well, now you know whom I truly care about," Tony whispered softly at her. Ziva nodded and Tony ran an index finger over her lips. "But now I leave _you_ holding the baby!"

A/N: Okay, this story was quite interesting to write because I haven't finished Season 4, all I know is that Tony doesn't belong with Jeanne. Please read and review.


End file.
